


it’s too cliché (i won’t say i’m in love)

by caprisungs



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ancient Greece & Rome, Alternate Universe - Ancient Rome, Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Alternate Universe - Hercules (1997) Fusion, Alternate Universe - Mythology, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Ancient Greece, Ancient Rome, Attempt at Humor, Denial of Feelings, Disney, Disney Movies, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, I Won't Say I'm In Love (Hercules Song), Kissing, Light Angst, M/M, Mythology References, def not 100 percent accurate to the movie just saying jdjdj, half is jisung being in denial and half is being whipped, honestly just an excuse to write hercules jaemin and megara jisung, hyuck renjun and jeno as venus aphrodite and cupid !!, i love jaesung spread the word, im ranting in the tags i hate myself, its mainly just norenhyuck and jisung tbh, jaemin is just whipped, norenhyuck r this close to slapping jisung tbh, not even kissing tbh but it’s kinda sweet? idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 04:51:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17676797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caprisungs/pseuds/caprisungs
Summary: “It wasn’t a date,” Jisung repeats, groaning. “It was a ploy to get him to fall in love with me, so I can figure out his weakness and deliver it to Hades.”“Oh? And how did that go for you?” Came Renjun’s reply. Jisung stays silent.“Interesting.” Haechan smirks. “And to think, your one job was to find Jaemin’s weakness, yet he ended up being yours.”(Or, Jisung is definitely, 100% sure he isn’t in love with Na Jaemin. No matter how many times the Gods of Love will annoyingly say otherwise.)





	it’s too cliché (i won’t say i’m in love)

**Author's Note:**

> title from - i won’t say i’m in love from hercules until i change it to smth better lol
> 
> HERCLUES INSPIRED !! definitely not 100% accurate to the movie so 
> 
> also not edited !!! n i’m not proud of it but i had to write this pls—  
> anyway this is for jaesung nation n disney *chefs kiss*

“I’m not in love with him.” Jisung sneers to the skies. He lies on the fountain, sticking a middle finger to the twinkling stars above him. “Oh, don’t you fucking dare give me that look, Venus.”

“I mean, what can I say?” a voice chuckles. Jisung rolls his eyes, turns his head to the perpetrator behind him. Confirming his suspicions, Haechan sits on a marble bench nearby. “It is rather amusing to see you like this.”

“Like what?”

“Mm, you know,” Haechan hums, taking his time to get of the bench to make way to a rose bush not too far from the seat. “In—”

Jisung sits upright, the top corner of his lip lifted into a sneer. “I’m not in love with him.”

“I meant in defeat,” Haechan corrects, knowing smirk playing at his lips. Jisung lets a breath out, eyes squinting before falling shut, hesitantly lying back down on the cold marble.

“I’m not in defeat—” the younger starts, sighing.

“Oh, don’t worry!” Haechan interrupts, picking a white rose from the rose bush and twirling it between two fingers. “I would be too, you know, if I was in love with my enemy.”

Jisung’s eyes shoot open. He groans, sitting upright. “For fuck’s sake, Hae—I’m not—NO.” He can hear Haechan’s malicious giggling behind him. If the deity was having this much fun, Jisung would have no doubt that Cupid and Aphrodite would come barrelling their way to grill Jisung, too.

“You know,” Haechan adds. “If there’s a price for rotten judgement, I guess you’ve already won that.”

“That’s ancient history. I’m done with,” Jisung pauses to cringe, spitting the word out as if it was poison on his tongue. “…Love. You out of all people should know that,” he says, pointing at the God. 

Haechan mocks offense—hand on his heart as he pouts at Jisung. “Now would you just run my heart over with a wheelbarrow, now, would you? That’s my job you’re insulting.”

“And ours, Venus,” an amused voice calls out. Jisung moans and clenches his eyes shut. He can feel his head start to throb. “Don’t forget about us, Haechan.”

“That’s a lot to ask him, Jeno, with how ninety percent of his thoughts include himself alone,” another snickers. Jisung hides his face in his hands. He hears Haechan’s exclamation at the two other deities and sighs. This wasn’t a big deal. So why are the three deities of love coming to torture him?

“I see that Jisung’s happy to see us!” Cupid hums. Jisung meets Jeno’s crescent mooned smile and glares.

Renjun cackles. “Very happy, I can see.”

Jisung crosses his arms stubbornly as he looks at the three Gods in front of him. “Don’t you guys have, I dunno, people to shoot?” He asks, desperate to change the subject. It’d be a bonus if he manages to shoo away the three as well.

Renjun hums, “I don’t think humans have invented photography yet. Maybe ask me again in a couple of millenniums?”

Jisung rolls his eyes as Jeno chuckles into his hand, and Haechan fist bumps Renjun, cackling. “That—that was a good one,” he breathes out, wrapping an arm around the deity as he leans against him.

Jeno turns to Jisung then, with a handsome smile on his features that Jisung itches to slap off. “We’d think it was time for us to get a day off. I mean,” he shrugs, nodding. “Humans can find love without our help for a night.”

Haechan agrees, arching his back out as he moans, joints cracking as he stretches. “Tell me about it,” he groans. “Centuries with my back hunched as I look over mortals isn’t as glamorous as the scrolls say.”

Jeno nods along to Haechan, massaging blistered fingers. Jisung must think that holding the same bow for millenniums doesn’t do wonders for the skin. Renjun, the most responsible of the three, coughs.

“But, we are here for a reason,” he says, an amused eyebrow raised. The smile he wears is sweet and mischievous. Jisung thinks it’s fitting for someone also named Aphrodite.

“To annoy the living fuck out of me?” Jisung fakes a sweet smile.

Haechan widens his eyes, mouth shaped into an ‘o’ as he raises both eyebrows in surprise. “Wow, Sung, I never thought that being lovesick would turn you into an absolute brat.”

Jisung rolls his eyes and turns to Renjun, who continues as if Jisung hadn’t disrespected a powerful deity due to his constipated emotions. “We’re here because we’re worried that you’ll get hurt, or worse, when Hade’s finds out that his trusted employee has fallen for the enemy.”

The youngest ignores the statement, and instead focuses on Renjun’s worried tone. “When have you ever been concerned for my well being?”

“Since now, Jisung,” Jeno says, sitting beside the brunet on the fountain. “You haven’t been in love with anyone since your asshole boyfriend ditched you after you sold your soul to the God of the Underworld in exchange for his own freedom—douchebag move, by the way—and then this bumbling mortal walks into your life, saves a few damsels in distress, and suddenly you forget all your proclamations about men being disgusting, stupid pigs?”

“He is the son of Zeus, Cupid.” Jisung grits out. He picks at a stray thread from his purple tunic. “Not some bumbling mortal. He’s saved towns and families. He isn’t some zero turned hero. He truly has a good heart that cares for these humans. He just wants to prove that he is more than what they say and I really, really admire th—” He cuts himself off, starting to realize what he had been saying. He lifts his head and sees Haechan and Renjun with raised eyebrows. Jeno smiles instead.

Jisung coughs.

The brunet stands, abruptly, suddenly feeling too suffocated from the three’s stares. The deities watch as Jisung turns to a clearing of the sea and sky. Birds fly amidst the ocean, the colour of the water reflecting the sparkling stars speckled above. He sees a couple nearby, walking on the white sand, hand in hand.

Jisung feels a tug in his heart, then, and briefly (briefly) wonders what it would feel like to hold Jaemin’s. Would the skin be rough as he holds them? Would they be clammy? Would he be just as nervous to hold Jisung’s hands? Maybe even more? Would he hold them with care, as if Jisung was made of glass?

“Look at him. I bet on Hade’s ass he’s thinking about Jaemin,” Jisung hears Haechan whispering to the two. Renjun quietly mumbles a, “we don’t need to bet when it’s true,” before the two snicker in agreement.

Jisung stubbornly sighs before sharply turning to the three. “I’m not in love with Na Jaemin! Oh my God—”

Haechan breathes out a giggle, “you know, that’s ironic since we’re G—” he stops as he locks eyes with Jisung’s glare. He pouts, sitting down on a bench across the fountain. “Damn. Okay, can’t take a joke, then.”

“Well,” Renjun says, a thoughtful look on his face. “You say you aren’t in love with Jaemin—and you probably aren’t!” he says, arms raised as Jisung shoots him with a look. “But, and I’m just wondering! You know, as the God of love and all, what makes you so sure?”

Jisung opens his mouth, and closes it immediately. It was a simple question, and Jisung was equipped with a simple answer. Except, there were too many simple answers to choose from. Jaemin is a messy eater, for starters, and with someone that was born from the heavens, you would have thought that Zues’ offspring would have learnt some manners. Jisung cringes. Second, he was unbelievably reckless, even to the point where he’d put himself in harms way for a simple child without a second thought. There was also the fact that Jaemin was too annoyingly handsome for his own good. And yes, that might be a bit confusing to understand, but you would agree with Jisung if you’d seen Jaemin smile at you as if you were the only stupid fucking star in the universe.

Then, there was the most obvious excuse—the biggest and most important one, really. They were enemies. Jisung works for Hades, the God of the Underworld, one of the most feared and darkest Gods in Roman mythology, whilst Jaemin is the son of Zeus, the ruler of Olympus, and Gods in general. He is a pawn to Jaemin’s demise, and he can’t risk a second heartbreak, and his freedom, just because he thinks Jaemin’s smile is kind of pretty.

“It’s too cliché.” Jisung pathetically mumbles instead. He sits on the foot of a statue, hands covering his head. “I won’t say I’m in love.”

The three deities soften. Even Haechan lets go of his smirk and walks to Jisung. He wraps an arm around Jisung and holds him close. Renjun sits on the other side while Jeno stands nearby. “Sung, it’s okay to be in love, you know.”

Jisung stubbornly shakes his head and the three Gods sigh yet again.

“Jisung.”

“I came here after that…outing with Jaemin so I could sort out my thoughts and maybe throw rocks at a few couples,” Jisung says bitterly. He feels the rumble of Haechan’s chest as he chuckles.

“OH! I completely forgot about that.”

Jeno furrows his eyebrows, confused, “forgot what?”

Renjun answers, eyes twinkling mischievously in the moonlight. “The date he went on earlier with Jaemin,” he says, eyebrows wriggling.

“It wasn’t a date—“

Jeno lets out an offended shout, whining as he looks at Jisung. “How come I didn’t know this?”

“Well, maybe if you actually paid attention to something other than your bow and arrows, you’d notice little Sungie on his first date since—”

“Listen here, don’t you dare talk about Bongshik like that—”

“Fucking hell, you named your bow? Are you kidding me, Jeno? That’s like a whole new level of lonely—”

“It wasn’t a date,” Jisung repeats, groaning as he pushes himself off Haehcan. His head is pounding and their arguing isn’t making things any better. “It was a ploy to get him to fall in love with me, so I can figure out his weakness and deliver it to Hades.”

“Oh? And how did that go for you?” Came Renjun’s reply. Jisung stays silent.

“Interesting.” Haechan smirks. “Huh, and to think, your one job was to find Jaemin’s weakness, yet he ended up being yours.”

“Okay well,” Jisung stands once more, and the Gods groan. He faces them hands in the air as he continues. “What am I supposed to say? That everything I ever thought about Jaemin being a cocky, dumb, superhero was wrong? That he’s actually a sweet, sensitive guy who laughs too hard at dumb jokes? Who has a hell of a voice that time I heard him sing? That likes to help everyone with their own daily chores despite being a superhero? That his smile is probably the brightest, prettiest thing I’ve ever seen and that I think his eyes hold fucking galaxies in them? What do you want me to say, that I’m in love with my own enemy?” He hysterically laughs.

Renjun, Haechan, and Jeno look at him with barely contained smiles. Jisung doesn’t understand why they’re looking at him like that.

“Well,” Renjun says, “yes.”

Jisung stands, face carefully blank as he purses his lips in thought. He opens his mouth, not knowing what he was going to say when he hears someone shout his name.

“Jisung!” Why. Jisung thinks, clenching his eyes shut. 

Hesitantly, the younger turns, voice all too familiar even as it seemed he was out of breath. Jaemin runs to him, smile bright and eyes shining. Jisung turns back to the statue to see Renjun, Haechan, and Jeno gone. He lets out a breath.

“Jisung?”

He blinks, shaking his head. “Y-yeah. Jaemin? What are you… doing here?”

Jaemin had the audacity to look bashful. “! I just—I knew we said goodnight but—uh, you forgot your bracelet, and it seemed to be important so I just…” he coughs, and shows the younger the accessory. Jisung hadn’t realized the absence of the bracelet.

“Oh I… ” Jisung drifts off, slightly awkward. That doesn’t go unnoticed by Jaemin, who bites his lip.

“What, no thank you?” he asks, one eyebrow raised in over exaggerated amusement. “No insult?”

Jisung forgets everything about the newfound knowledge then, and rolls his eyes. “Oh, so you just ran over here, in the middle of the night, with my bracelet that you couldn’t have just waited till sunrise, mind you, for an insult?”

Jaemin opens his mouth and closes it, flush quickly growing on his cheeks. “NO. I-I mean…. Not for an insult, at least.”

“Then what?”

Jaemin smiles, eyelashes batting. “A ‘thank you’ and a smile, maybe?”

It was Jisung’s turn to look speechless as he swallows, taking note of the way Jaemin cocked his head sideways as he spoke. The grin on Jaemin’s face grows, causing Jisung’s heart to skip a beat, or five. “What are you smiling at?” Jisung mumbles, clearing his throat as he furrows his eyebrows.

Jaemin hums, rocking on the heels of his feet as his grin dims to a thoughtful smile. “Are you blushing?” he asks, the question sounding more like a smug statement.

Jisung widens his eyes, hands going to his heated cheeks. His fingers run through his hair as he avoids eye contact with the amused superhero. He can already see Haechan’s knowing grin, and if he tunes in a bit more, he’s sure he can hear Jeno and Renjun’s amused chuckles. Jisung internally flips them off, wherever they are.

No chance, no way. I won’t say it.

“No.”

The hero makes a noise of acknowledgement as Jisung look back at him. “So this,” he grazes his fingers over his own cheekbones, “Isn’t pink? At all?”

“Just… just give me my bracelet, and go back to lifting cows, or some shit.” Jisung stutters, feeling his face turn even redder by the minute. Jaemin lets out a chuckle and shakes his head.

“Mm, no.”

“What do you mean, no?”

“You haven’t said thank you at all. Much less smiled.” Jaemin states. He grins then, and his eyes turn into crescent moons as he adds, “maybe add a please, and I’ll reconsider.”

Jisung deadpans. “You do realize that you were the one who wanted to run over here to return a bracelet, right?”

Jaemin purses his lips then, and slightly frowns. “I mean, yeah, but…”

He pouts then, deep in thought, and Jisung could feel his defenses crumbling. “God. Okay. Fine I… Thank… you…” he sighs out, face positively resembling a tomato the moment he meets Jaemin’s glittering eyes.

“See, that wasn’t so hard now wasn’t it, Sungie,” Jaemin says, satisfied.

Jisung can already hear Haechan’s howling laughter. Sungie? He’d say. You’re close to cutting our dicks off if we called you Sung but he can call you Sungie? Even when Haechan’s a figment of Jisung’s imagination he still manages to be annoying. Jisung internally sighs.

Jisung cringes, reaching his hand out. “Give it.”

Jaemin nods, showing the bracelet, before raising his hand upwards as far as he can, with the bracelet dangling from his fingers. The bracelet glints in the moonlight and Jisung squints as he groans.

“Jaemin.” He whines.

“Jisung.” He mocks in the same tone.

“I already said thank you, didn’t I?”

Jaemin purses his lips, pretending to be deep in thought before looking back at Jisung, sweet smile gracing his face. “I guess, but you haven’t smiled.”

Jisung lets out a harsh breath. He raises the corner of his lips up in a tight-lipped smile. It drops just as fast as it appeared, and Jaemin couldn’t help but chuckle at the sight. “There. I smiled. Happy?”

The hero shrugs, and lowers the piece of jewelry. Jisung tip toes for the bracelet, when a gush of wind pushes him towards Jaemin’s chest, almost causing the two to fall over. Jisung’s hands are over Jaemin’s shoulders as they stumble in place for a bit. Their faces are inches from each other, and Jisung curses the skies, knowing that one of the deities were the cause of this.

He halts, however, when he feels Jaemin’s thundering heartbeat, and the reddish hue taking over his cheeks, and the tips of his ears. Jisung has no doubt that he looks the same, yet, subconsciously, he lets out a breathless giggle. “Are you blushing Na Jaemin?” he asks, using the same tone as the other did.

(Who’d ya think you’re kidding?  
He’s the Earth and Heaven to ya.)

Jaemin responds, voice laced with amusement as he whispers, breath fanning Jisung’s bangs. “Are you smiling Park Jisung?” Jisung can’t bring it in himself to deny it as he bites his lip, stopping a grin to break through. He raises an eyebrow.

Honey, we can see right through ya  
Boy, you can't conceal it  
We know how you feel  
And who you're thinking of

“No chance,” he whispers back. Jaemin lets out a quiet laugh. His lashes drop down for a moment, and it takes Jisung a second and a half for him to realize that he had been glancing at his lips. Jisung runs his tongue over them, biting them immediately afterwards. Jaemin’s grip on Jisung’s waist tightens.

(Give up, give in)  
(Check the grin; you're in love)

(You're doin' flips)  
(Read our lips: "You're in love")

 

Jaemin leans forward slightly, before parting his lips to dart his tongue out, wetting the chapped bottom lip. “Can I?” He asks. Jisung finds it in himself to nod vigorously. The hero lets out a small grin and a breathless chuckle before slowly catching Jisung’s lips with his own.

(Boy, don't be proud!)  
(It's okay, you're in love)

The kiss was dry, if Jisung was honest. Jaemin’s lips were naturally chapped, and Jisung’s was due to how many times he’s bitten and picked at the skin. Yet, despite it, he feels himself melting in Jaemin’s arms nonetheless. There were no fireworks, no electricity coursing through his veins as he had read. Instead, he feels warmth spread throughout his body. He feels tingle like sparks shooting up his spine, he feels the intense beating of his heart bursting out of his chest, and Jaemin’s perfectly imperfect lips moving against his.

They part when there’s no more air, and Jisung’s sure his lips had gone numb. Opening his eyes, he leans back and giggles as Jaemin, eyes still closed, tries to chase after his lips. He reaches a hand to his mouth and grazes the pads of his fingers on his bottom lip, as if to trace the tingling drawn on the skin. Jaemin opens his eyes and Jisung briefly wonders if Jaemin had always looked at him as if he himself had hung the moon and the stars above them… The younger blushes at the thought. The hero bites his lip as he grins, looking just as dishevelled, breathless and in love as Jisung.

In love?

“Huh,” he whispers. Slightly tilting his head as raises a hand, tracing the freckles speckled on Jaemin’s cheeks. The older leans against his palm. Jisung wills his breath not to stutter.

“What,” Jaemin starts, quietly chuckling. His grip on Jisung’s waist loosens. “Am I really that bad of a kisser?”

Jisung lets out a sigh. “You’d be surprised,” he jokes, and bites his lip as the older chuckles. They back away, arms untangling as they sit on the marble fountain.

“I’m supposed to be training right now, you know?” Jaemin says. Jisung turns to look at the boy, who’s eyes are still tracing the constellations above.

“Lifting cows, and all that shit?” Jisung asks. Jaemin rolls his eyes, playful smile on his face.

“Yes, actually.” Hesitantly, he stands, and looks at Jisung with the same wonder he had looked at with the stars. “I have to go.”

Jisung nods, smiling. He finds that smiling comes easier to him if it was for Jaemin. “Okay. Go finish your training.” He pauses, and adds as an afterthought. “Promise to rest, though.”

Jaemin gives him a soft smile. “What, you’re worried for my well being now?”

Jisung can’t bring it in himself to roll his eyes. Instead, he avoids eye contact as he traces shapes on the fountain’s marble. “And what if I am?” he mumbles.

He hears a light chuckle and looks up. He feels a soft, chaste kiss to his cheek and widens his eyes as he takes a sharp breath in. Jaemin’s leaning down, and Jisung can see every dirt, wrinkle, and freckle on the boy’s face.

“You know, Park Jisung, I might just be in love with you,” he breathes out.

Before the younger could respond, a light pink hue and heart too full, Jaemin lets out a breathless chuckle—as if he had just discovered it too—before leaning away, the same warm, fond smile still on his face as he backs up to the entrance of the garden. He bumps into a statue, and sputters, making Jisung laugh as he waves. “See you tomorrow, Sung!” He says. Jisung shushes him, afraid of waking the quiet city, and Jaemin sheepishly laughs, settling for blowing a kiss.

Jisung catches it and makes a move to throw it far away, and Jaemin laughs once more. He mouths a goodbye, eyes still lingering with the slightest hint of a playful, content glint, before turning the corner.

The younger, sits back to his previous position and holds his fist to his chest, a dopey grin on his face. He sighs. “I don’t want to hear it,” he says without looking up, and he hears an offended noise.

“I wasn’t going to say anything,” Haechan frowns. Jisung lifts his eyes to Renjun, Jeno, and Haechan standing in front of him.

“He can’t say anything even if he wants to,” Renjun says leaning against Jeno. “Our one day vacation is up.”

Jeno nods along. “We have to leave to go back and fulfill our duties.”

Haechan frowns. “I’m gonna miss this garden,” he says, picking up the rose he had dropped earlier. “It reminds me of me.”

Renjun snorts. “Why, cause half of it is made up of rock, and only looks okay looking at night?” He cackles as he dodges Haechan. The younger chases Renjun to the entrance of the garden, where Renjun waves at Jisung, before turning the corner. Haechan blows a kiss before following.

Jisung turns back to Jeno, who shakes his head fondly at the two. He looks at Jisung then, with a warm smile. Before Jisung could open his mouth, Jeno raises his arms. “I’m not going to say anything,” he says. Jisung relaxes. “But, remember, Sung, be careful. You know the consequences. Be safe, okay?”

The younger bites his lip at the worry in Jeno’s eyes. He decides not to argue, nodding instead. Jeno, looking satisfied with the answer, nods almost to himself, and backs away as well.

“I’ll see you soon, Jisung,” he mocks a salute, before winking. “Hopefully at a wedding.” Jisung flushes, sputtering. Jeno laughs before turning the corner, disappearing off this face of the world.

Jisung lets out a deep breath and lies back down to his original position. In the corner of his eye, he sees the rose Haechan had abandoned and reaches for it, pulling it close to his chest. He takes a whiff and sighs, closing his eyes once again.

He knows the consequences; knows what could happen to him if Hades had ever found out, but as he grips the stem of the flower tighter, he decides that he could deal with it for another day. His mind and heart has been running nonstop, and he wishes to bask in the moonlight and the stars above. Jisung hadn’t noticed the tears starting to trickle from his eyes; out of sadness, relief, or happiness, he doesn’t know. The constellations twinkle mockingly once more, almost reminding him to go home and rest.

“Just one minute,” he whispers. He takes a look at the rose, and the bracelet and smiles, heart beating out of his chest as the tingling on his lips linger. “I’m not in love,” he adds, whispering to the stars as he runs his fingers over the petals of the flower.

The birds continue to fly, the wind continues to blow, and the speckled stars continue to shine in the night sky. Jisung briefly wonders how long such peace will last. The white petals fall from his fingers, and onto the violet cloth of his tunic. The air smells of white roses when Jisung finally closes his eyes, the three simple words on the tip of his tongue.

(At least, out loud, I won’t say I’m in love.)

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos are much appreciated ♡


End file.
